Miststück
Sie… ja, Sie! Sie sind einer von denen, die’s gruselig mögen, nich? Ja, hab ich mir gedacht. So was sehe ich sofort. Hab ich irgendwie’n sechsten Sinn dafür. Ist ne Gabe, wissen Sie? Haben nicht viele. Ist nur leider nichts, womit man wirklich was anfangen könnte, zumindest nich auf dem Arbeitsmarkt. Na ja, wie auch immer… wollen Sie mal was echt Gruseliges hören? Ich muss Sie aber warnen. Ist ne ziemlich komische Sache… eigentlich sogar ziemlich schräg, wenn ich jetzt so drüber nachdenke. Haha, ich seh schon, Sie kennen sich mit so aus. Sagt mir Ihr Blick. Aber nicht vergessen, ich hab Sie gewarnt! Hier, trinken Sie erstmal einen. Nein? Okay, mir egal. Solange Sie nichts dagegen haben, das ich’s tue. Hey, Willy! Füll mal nach hier! Ich werd dir verdammt nochmal schon sagen, wenn ich genug hab!! Scheisse, was für’n asoziales Ar-… was? Oh, Danke! Sie sind’n guter Mensch, seh ich sofort! Ich sag Ihnen… es gibt schon krasses Zeug auf der Welt und ich mein jetzt nicht diese wie geklont wirkenden Botox-Tussen im Fernsehen oder die immer verrückteren Gameshows, auf die alle so scharf sind. Nein, ich mein das wirklich heftige Zeug! Schätze mal, Sie haben schon von „bösen“ Dingen gehört, oder? Sie wissen schon, das klassische Horrorzeug eben. Verfluchte Pharaonenmumien, Piratenschätze, abartige Hieroglyphen… oder Puppen! Heilige Scheisse, ich hasse Puppen! Freakige, kleine Bastarde mit ihren leblosen Augen und dem falschen Lächeln… böse Puppen gibt’s verdammt oft im Fernsehen, die Leute lieben diesen abgefuckten Mist! Ja, ich sehe, dass Sie wissen, wovon ich rede. Ist ja fast schon’n ungeschriebenes Gesetz, nich? Böse Dinge müssen nen gewissen Stil haben… so ne Art Flair… wenn einem ne durchgedrehte Puppe versucht an die Gurgel zu gehen, werden die meisten Leute die Angst dabei verstehen. Aber wenn’s nun keine Puppe oder Mumie ist, sondern nur ne verfickte Mikrowelle? Machen Sie den Mund zu, bevor Fliegen reinkommen. Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört. Ich sagte Mikrowelle. Passt jetzt irgendwie nich zu dem ganzen Gruselthema, was? Wissen Sie was? Bestelln Sie mir noch nen Drink und ich werd‘n bisschen weiter ausholen. Und haben Sie vielleicht auch ne Zigarette? Danke. Sind’n wirklich guter Mensch! Wie gesagt, es gibt ziemlich krasse Dinge auf der Welt und ich glaube das Meiste davon, sind einfach nur Miststücke. Ich muss das wissen, ich bin selbst eines, wissen Sie? Also ein Miststück. Hat mir meine Mama schon früh eingetrichtert, ebenso mein Paps, meistens mit dem Gürtel. Die Lektionen halten ein Leben lang, kann ich ihnen flüstern. Ist aber vermutlich ganz gut so. Nur ein Miststück konnte solange mit Joe zusammenleben, wie ich’s getan habe. Die meisten anderen Frauen hätten’s nicht so lange mit ihm gepackt, da bin ich mir sicher. Ach, Scheisse nochmal, jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht so mitleidig an! Ich seh vielleicht nicht danach aus, aber wir hatten auch gute Zeiten! Ich sag Ihnen, Joe war’n echt guter Kerl… zumindest wenn er‘s geschafft hat die Finger von der Flasche zu lassen. Ich geb zu, in den letzten Jahren ist das leider immer seltener der Fall gewesen und was das Überschminken von Veilchen angeht, könnte ich inzwischen vermutlich nen ganzen Ratgeber schreiben. Sorry, ich weiß, den Mist wollen Sie jetzt nicht hören… aber Joe hat schon’n bisschen mit dem Ganzen zu tun, wissen Sie? Die ganze Scheisse begann nämlich genau an dem Tag, an dem ich den besoffenen Arsch endlich verlassen habe. Ich hätte ihn ja gerne vor die Türe gesetzt aber er hatte mir an dem Tag schon zweimal den Arm verdreht und war immer noch tüchtig am Nachladen, folglich wollt ichs lieber nicht riskieren. Stattdessen hab ich gewartet bis er sich wie immer ins Koma gesoffen hat, danach ein paar Sachen in den nächsten Koffer gepackt und ab durch die Haustür ins Ungewisse. War im Prinzip ne ziemlich beschissene Idee, immerhin hatte ich dadurch keine Bleibe mehr. Zum Glück war da aber meine Freundin Britta. Sie ist eines von diesen Weltverbesserungsweibern, Sie kennen die Sorte sicher. Treiben sich in allerlei Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen herum, laufen mit Schildern durch die Straßen, sammeln streunende Viecher auf… na ja und manchmal eben auch Leute wie mich. Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, ich mag Britta! Sie ist ne gute Seele, eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil von mir. Aber sie hat so ne penetrante Ader, denn sie versucht dir auch dann zu helfen, wenn du ihr sagst, dass sie sich gefälligst verpissen soll. Wir hatten im Laufe der Jahre mehr als ein energisches Gespräch Joe betreffend, inklusive einiger sehr hässlicher Streits, aber ich will da jetzt nicht ins Detail gehen. Als ich sie um Hilfe gebeten hab, hat sie auf jeden Fall fast nen Luftsprung vor Freude gemacht und keine fünf Stunden, nachdem ich von Joe weg war, stand ich in einer etwas muffigen aber behaglichen kleinen Absteige, die mir Britta zum „Start in ein neues Leben“ verschafft hatte. Fragen Sie mich jetzt bloß nicht wie sie das bewältigt hat… vermutlich hat sie ne Freundesliste so groß wie Brasilien, die alle nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen wie die Zirkusmäuse. Ein Teil davon schleppte bereits Möbel und Vorräte in die Wohnung, noch ehe ich selbst mit beiden Arschbacken überhaupt drin war… eigentlich war es fast schon lächerlich aber eben typisch Britta. Die verdammte Mikrowelle war übrigens eines der vielen Dinge, die Brittas Hofstaat an dem Tag in die Wohnung schaffte. Ich hab sie später mal gefragt, woher sie das Ding eigentlich hatte, aber sie konnte es mir nicht sagen. Ist halt der Mist mit gebrauchten Zeug, du weißt nie, wer das Ding vor dir besessen hat oder was er womöglich damit angestellt hat. Aber ich greife vor. Zu Anfang war das Teil für mich ohnehin nur eines von einem ganzen Haufen gebrauchter aber funktionstüchtiger Haushaltsgeräte, die mir allesamt helfen sollten wieder einen geordneten Alltag sowie „einen stabilen, mentalen Ausgangspunkt für mein Leben“ zu finden. Schauen Sie mich nicht so an, so geschraubt drückt sich Britta eben aus. Sie sah in mir wohl eine von diesen verlorenen Seelen, die Leute wie sie unbedingt retten wollen. Mir persönlich war erstmal nur wichtig, dass ich ne stabile Türe zwischen mir und Joe hatte, dafür war ich auch bereit, Brittas glühenden Feminismus zu ertragen. Zudem wusste ich, dass ich ihr mit der Wohnung ordentlich was schuldete. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich Joe verlassen hatte mit nichts als den Kleidern am Leib, etwas billiger Unterwäsche und Casanova unter Arm. Was? Ach so. Mein Hund. So eine kleine Chihuahua Promenadenmischung. Eigentlich Joes Köter, aber wenn man jahrelang die Scheisse von so nem Vieh wegputzt, wächst es einem abartigerweise doch irgendwann ans Herz. Wollte ihn einfach nicht dort lassen… im Nachhinein wäre es aber vielleicht besser gewesen. Also, für den Hund, meine ich. Sie werden‘s gleich verstehen. Na ja… wie auch immer. Da war ich also. Wird Sie vielleicht nicht überraschen, dass ich die ersten Tage über immer wieder nervös Richtung Türe gelauscht hab. Obwohl Joe unmöglich wissen konnte, wo ich war, hatte ich ständig das Gefühl, dass er jeden Moment ins Zimmer gerauscht kommt. Ja, ich hatte Angst, okay? Geb ich auch offen zu. Immerhin kannte ich ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, wozu er fähig ist. Um mich abzulenken, hab ich daher nach ner Weile versucht mich häuslich einzurichten. Die Mikrowelle hab ich am dritten Tag das erste Mal in Augenschein genommen. Wie schon gesagt, sie war gebraucht und das sah man ihr auch an. Sie hatte dieses schmutzig Beige, das weiße Geräte mit der Zeit annehmen, das Fenster war zerkratzt und die Türe schloss nicht richtig. Vor allem aber war sie dreckig, folglich wollte ich sie zuallererst mal gründlich putzen. Ich mach also das Ding auf und was find ich darin? Was? Nein, keinen Kopf! Wie kommen Sie auf so ne Scheisse? Nein, es war eine Ratte! Eine verfluchte Ratte, vertrocknet wie ein Stück Holz. Ja, damals hab ich mich auch gefragt, was so ein Vieh in einer Mikrowelle zu suchen hat… oder warum es da überhaupt reingekrabbelt ist. Da wusste ich ja auch noch nicht, was es mit dem Ding auf sich hat. Nach dem ersten Schreck hab ich das Vieh jedenfalls kurzerhand im Klo runtergespült. Schauen Sie nicht so, denken Sie ernsthaft eine tote Ratte könnte mich ernsthaft schocken? Klar war‘s widerlich, aber wenn ich an all die Kotze und Pisse denke, die ich in all den Jahren hinter Joe aufwischen musste, lags auf der Ekelskala noch ziemlich weit unten. Was mich schon mehr irritiert hat, war die Schmutzkruste in der Mikrowelle. Das rotorange Zeug sah aus wie Tomatensoße, hatte aber einen merkwürdig muffigen Geruch der eher an Pilze oder Schlamm erinnerte. Hab fast zwei Stunden gebraucht, um das Zeug von den Innenwänden abzukratzen. Danach hab ich mir dreimal die Hände gewaschen, aber der Geruch blieb hartnäckig haften. Casanova hat sich den ganzen restlichen Tag von mir nicht mehr anfassen lassen, einmal hat er sogar nach mir geschnappt. Der kleine Scheisser war völlig von der Rolle aber naja, bei Chihuahuas gehört das ja zum Standardprogramm, also hab ich nicht so drauf geachtet. Die Mikrowelle war mir auf jeden Fall von Anfang an unsympathisch aber Sie wissen ja, einem geschenkten Gaul und so weiter. Am nächsten Tag wollte ich mir eines dieser Billigfertiggerichte warm machen, doch wie ich das Teil aufmache, liegen da auf einmal drei dicke, tote Fliegen drin. Wie gesagt, die Türe schloss nicht richtig, ich konnte mir also erklären, wie die Viecher da reinkamen, allerdings nich warum. Immerhin hatte ich das Ding am Vortrag ja blitzblank gewienert. Da es nur Fliegen waren, hab ich mir allerdings nich viel dabei gedacht und sie einfach in den Mülleimer geworfen. Das Essen kurz darauf ebenfalls. Nach dem Aufwärmen hatte es einen erdigen Pilzgeschmack, von der mir glatt die Zunge taub wurde. Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen mit demselben Ergebnis, hab ich das Ding nicht mehr benutzt… und ab da fing es dann wirklich an freakig zu werden. Zuerst waren es nur weitere Insekten. Meistens Fliegen, hin und wieder ne Spinne oder was sich sonst so in ner Wohnung an Krabbelzeug herumtreibt. Ich fand die Viecher immer, wenn ich die meistens über Nacht aufgeklappte Türe schließen wollte. Zugegeben, es war merkwürdig, jeden Tag ein paar tote Insekten da rauszuholen, aber nichts was mir ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht hätte. Ende der ersten Woche hat mich dann ein schrilles Heulen in der Nacht aufschrecken lassen. Ich bin in die Küche gerannt und da hockte doch tatsächlich Casanova in der Mikrowelle! Der Köter steckte zu gut zwei Dritteln in dem Gerät und obwohl die Tür nicht geschlossen war – ein Bein ragte noch raus – war das Ding an! Ja, ich weiß, dass Mikrowellen sich normalerweise abschalten, sowie man die Türe öffnet, ich erzähle auch nur, was ich damals gesehen habe! Erzählen Sie die verfickte Geschichte oder ich?! Wenn’s Ihnen nicht passt, können Sie sich ja auch einfach wieder verpissen! Tut mir leid. Das war jetzt… tut mir leid, das ging nicht gegen Sie. Könnte ich vielleicht noch eine Zigarette- Danke, Danke, echt nett von Ihnen. Shit, das Ganze ist nur so… diese Schreie… wissen Sie… der Hund hat geschrien. Wie am Spieß. Fuck nochmal, nie hätte ich erwartet, dass ein so kleiner Köter dermaßen schrill kreischen kann. Ich krieg jetzt noch ne Gänsehaut, wenn ich daran denke. Nach dem ersten Schreck bin ich auf jeden Fall zu der Mikrowelle gestürzt und hab Casanova da rausgezogen. Er war nicht verbrannt oder was Sie jetzt vielleicht denken, es gibt ja allerlei blutige Geschichten über Hamster und Katzen in Mikrowellen. Mein Hund war in einem Stück aber er hat am ganzen Leib gezittert. Vor seinem Maul war Schaum und seine Augen waren blutrot… sah aus, als wären ihm sämtliche Adern darin gleichzeitig geplatzt. Ich bin mit ihm sofort nach draußen an die frische Luft gelaufen, aber ein paar Minuten darauf war er tot. Hat mich echt mitgenommen, können Sie mir glauben. Ich meine, es war nur’n blöder Hund aber wie gesagt, diese Viecher wachsen einem irgendwie ans Herz. Keine Ahnung wie sie das schaffen. Da die Sache doch ziemlich abartig war, hab ich Casanova am nächsten Tag zu einer Tierärztin gebracht und die meinte, es sähe aus, als hätte mein Hund einen Gehirnschlag gehabt. Einen Gehirnschlag! Haben Sie so was schon mal bei einem Hund erlebt?! Ich für meinen Teil geb ja nicht viel auf Ärzte oder ihre verwinkelte Geheimsprache. Ich sage Ihnen… der Hund ist vor Angst gestorben. Das hab ich in seinem Blick gesehen. Wie gesagt, ich hab da so ne Begabung. Was immer er gesehen hat, er ist vor Angst davor krepiert. Tja… aber erzählen sie das mal so einer schicken Diplomträgerin mit ihrem hübschen, weißen Kittelchen! Wieder zurück in der Wohnung, hab ich der Mikrowelle auf jeden Fall gleich mal den Stecker gezogen. Keine Ahnung warum, erschien mir irgendwie sicherer. Zusätzlich hab ich die Türe mit einem Stück Klebeband fixiert… kennen Sie diese Tierdokus, in denen man Alligatoren das Maul mit Panzerband verschließt? Lachen Sie nicht, aber genau so fühlte es sich für mich an. Zwei Tage war dadurch Ruhe, danach gabs die nächste Überraschung für die alte Molly. Ich saß gerade im Wohnzimmer und blättere einige Broschüren bezüglich häuslicher Gewalt und Frauenrechten durch – Britta drückt mir das Zeug nonstop aufs Auge – als ich hörte, wie in der Küche die Mikrowellentüre aufschwang. Genaugenommen hörte ich das Reißen des Klebebands, gefolgt von einem echt widerlichen, feuchten…uhm… na ja, Platschen. Ich bin die Küche gerannt und was soll ich sagen? Die Mikrowelle sah aus, als hätte man mehrere Dosen Spaghetti Sauce darin zum Explodieren gebracht. Alles und ich meine wirklich alles war voll mit einer dicken Schicht rotorangener Schmiere. Auch das Küchenregal war damit eingesaut und erst der Boden! Lieber Himmel… wissen Sie… wissen Sie, wie das aussah? Es sah aus, als hätte die Mikrowelle gekotzt. Als wäre die Türe aufgeschwungen und das abgefuckte Teil hätte einen Schwall dieser ekligen Brühe in hohem Bogen auf den Boden gekotzt. Wie gesagt, ich hab in meinem Leben viele eklige Sachen weggewischt aber das Zeug… das war… keine Ahnung was das war. Ich kann dazu nur sagen, dass der Geruch mich beinahe selbst zum Kotzen gebracht hat. Zuerst hab ich daher auch alle Fenster aufgerissen aber es hat nur wenig geholfen. Der Geruch hielt sich hartnäckig, selbst nachdem ich alles weggeputzt hatte. Hat mich fast drei Stunden gekostet. Auf dem Boden blieb eine Art Brandfleck zurück und im Nachhinein bin ich heilfroh, dass ich beim Putzen Handschuhe trug. Wer weiß, was das Zeug mit meinen Fingern angestellt hätte. Sie werden jetzt vermutlich lachen, aber die ganze Zeit, in der ich da auf dem Boden gekniet und diese Sauerei abgewaschen habe… da schien die Mikrowelle auf mich herabzusehen… mich zu beobachten… womöglich sogar über mich zu lachen. Klingt irre, nicht? Ich weiß… aber es wird noch viel irrer, glauben Sie mir. Als ich mit Aufräumen fertig war, wollte ich die Türe wieder mit Klebeband versiegeln, diesmal gleich mehrlagig. In dem Moment, in dem ich aber die Hand nach der Türe ausstreckte, sprang das Gerät auf einmal an. Ah, Sie haben aufgepasst, sehr gut! Ja, der Stecker war nach wie vor draußen, das Ding hatte keinen Saft… nur war ihm das offenbar scheißegal! Die Mikrowelle lief und nicht nur das, sie stieß auch Dampf aus! Das Innere war nicht mehr zu sehen, so dichter Dampf quoll auf einmal aus dem Teil. Ich weiß noch, dass ich eine Art Licht hinter den Dampfschwaden sah… nicht das herkömmliche Licht solcher Geräte sondern ein grünliches, waberndes Licht! Der Dampf war heiß und stank erbärmlich aber dieses Licht… heilige Scheisse, ich hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Es war wie… wie… ein Smaragd! Oder wie ein endlos tiefer, schöner See. Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt völlig irre, aber mit einem Mal war mir alles andere egal. Joe, Britta, Casanova, die Wohnung… ich wollte nur noch zu diesem wunderschönen Licht. Haha… wenn ich jetzt so daran zurückdenke, muss ich damals wie ein Junkie auf nem Trip gewirkt haben. Vielleicht hab ich sogar gesabbert, keine Ahnung, meine Erinnerung ist da etwas verschwommen. Sie werden’s schon erraten haben: ich steckte meine Hand in die Mikrowelle. Ich sah, wie zuerst meine Finger in den weißen Nebelschwaden verschwanden, danach die Hand, dann der Unterarm. Eigentlich völlig unmöglich, doch ich schwöre, fast mein ganzer Arm verschwand in dem Teil. Ich war schon drauf und dran auch den zweiten hineinzustecken, da merkte ich auf einmal, was ich da eigentlich tat. Es war wie ein abruptes Aufwachen, so wie wenn man aus einem Tagtraum hochschreckt. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich ja, dass sich in dem Moment mein Überlebensinstinkt gemeldet hat. Wenn man so viele Jahre mit einem unberechenbaren Säufer zusammengelebt hat, entwickelt man gewisse Antennen für Lebensgefahren. Man ist da irgendwie feiner eingestellt für… na ja, für Scheisse die einem passieren kann, eben. Sowie ich wieder klar im Kopf war, zog ich meinen Arm sofort wieder zurück. Dabei hab ich einen Gegenzug von der anderen Seite gespürt, aber fragen Sie mich jetzt bloß nicht, nach was es sich angefühlt hat. Glauben Sie mir, das wollen Sie nicht wissen. Nur soviel kann ich Ihnen verraten: mein Arm war im Nachhinein übersäht von kleinen, roten Kreisen… wie von Saugnäpfen. Hier… sehen Sie? Ein paar Narben sind geblieben. Manchmal jucken die Stellen heftig und an manchen Tagen fühlt es sich fast an, als würde sich unter der Haut- na ja, lassen wir das! Spätestens ab jetzt war auf jeden Fall klar, dass dieses Ding keine normale Mikrowelle war, höchstens etwas, das sich als Mikrowelle tarnte. Offenbar können nicht nur Menschen Masken tragen. Vermutlich denken Sie jetzt, ich hätte es noch am selben Tag aus der Wohnung geworfen, nicht wahr? Tja… da denken Sie falsch. Ich hab’s behalten… und wissen Sie auch warum? Weil ich an dem Tag erkannte, was das Ding tatsächlich war: nämlich ein Miststück. Ein boshaftes, altes Miststück, wie ich sie in meinem Leben schon zu Dutzenden kennengelernt habe. Nennen Sie es Starrsinn oder Stolz, doch etwas in mir weigerte sich, nach all dem Ärger und der Demütigung durch Joe, nun vor einem Küchengerät zu kuschen! Mir war klar, dass mir mit einer Entscheidung ein täglicher Kampf bevorstand aber wissen Sie was? Ich war bereit es in Kauf zu nehmen. Einfach um zu zeigen, wer das größere Miststück von uns beiden war. Mit der Zeit bin ich sogar ziemlich gut darin geworden, mit den diversen Überraschungen meiner speziellen Freundin umzugehen. Man lernt so seine Tricks, wissen Sie? Sei es nun extrastarkes Panzerband oder Malerfolie auf dem Boden. Natürlich konnte ich nicht immer gewinnen. Das Miststück hat mich trotz allem immer noch oft genug drangekriegt. Ich glaube die absolut widerlichste Überraschung war der Laich… Nein, nicht Leiche! Laich! Sie wissen schon, das schleimige Zeug wenn Frösche bumsen. Ich fand einmal morgens einen Klumpen davon in einem strategisch gut platzierten Eimer auf dem Boden. Blutrot, so groß wie Weintrauben mit einem schwarzen, pulsierenden Kern der aussah wie… na ja, es waren Augen, okay? Pulsierende oder vielleicht sogar zwinkernde Augen… ist auch egal, ich hab das Zeug sofort die Toilette runtergespült. Wie gesagt, im Großen und Ganzen wurde ich richtig gut darin, mit dem Miststück auszukommen… bis es dann eines Tages überraschend an der Tür geklingelt hat. Britta hatte sich für den Tag angekündigt, deshalb hab ich auch ohne nachzusehen die Türe geöffnet. Keine Sekunde darauf hab ich es bitter bereut. Ich erspare Ihnen jetzt mal die Details darüber, wie Joe mich noch vom Türrahmen aus einmal quer durch die Wohnung geprügelt hat. Wie ich später erfuhr, war er an dem Tag zuerst bei Britta. Sie hat mich erst nach drei gebrochenen Rippen und einem angeknacksten Kiefer an ihn verraten… muss ich ihr heute noch hoch anrechnen. Wie gesagt, ich erspare Ihnen eine Schilderung dessen, was in der nächsten Stunde in der Wohnung geschah, sowohl die Prügel wie auch das, was der besoffene Arsch nach wie vor als sein eheliches Recht ansah. Ha…! Als wären wir jemals tatsächlich verheiratet gewesen… Nachdem er von mir runtergerollt war, ist er routiniert in die Küche gewatschelt. Prügel, Sex und Bier, gingen bei ihm immer Hand in Hand. Schätze ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass ich trotz des Pfeifens in meinen Ohren, wie gebannt den Geräuschen in der Küche lauschte. Zuerst Joes schlurfende Schritte, dann das Öffnen des Kühlschranks, gefolgt von seinem Genörgel, dass ich sogar zu dämlich wäre einen Kühlschrank anständig zu füllen. Und genau da, hinter seiner rauchigen Säuferstimme, auf einmal ein Reißen, wie von Klebeband. Joes Gemecker brach abrupt ab und ich wusste genau, was er gerade entdeckt hatte. Etwa eine Minute lang hab ich dieser trügerischen Stille gelauscht. Danach hat Joe auf dieselbe, schrille Art zu schreien begonnen, wie damals Casanova. Nennen Sie mich dämlich, aber ich bin aufgesprungen und in die Küche gerannt. Na ja, mehr gehumpelt, er hatte mich ja ziemlich bearbeitet. Was? Ob ich Joe helfen wollte? Hm… gute Frage. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, warum ich in die Küche gelaufen bin, anstatt einfach abzuwarten, bis alles vorbei war. Vielleicht wollte ich ihm ja helfen… oder einfach nur zusehen, wie das Miststück ihn erledigt. Wie auch immer, viel hätte ich ohnehin nicht ausrichten können. Als ich in die Küche gestürzt kam, waren von Joe bereits nur noch die Beine zu sehen. Der Rest war der in der Mikrowelle verschwunden, was schon ziemlich beeindruckend ist. Joe war ein großer Kerl, wissen Sie? Breitschultrig, mit nem ordentlichen Wanst…keine Ahnung, wie er da durchgepasst hat. Aber na ja, wenn Schlangen so was schaffen… Aber wissen Sie, was wirklich unheimlich war? Seine Schreie. Sie klangen so gedämpft, als wäre er sehr weit weg… dabei sah ich doch noch seine Beine vor mir in der Luft zappeln. Wenn ich jetzt so drüber nachdenke, erinnere ich mich sogar an ein paar Wörter, die er dabei gekreischt hat. Das eine war Schlund, das andere Zähne, der Boden besteht aus Zähnen! Ach ja… und Oh, Gott, das ist kein Himmel! Sie werden so blass… ich hab doch gesagt, die Geschichte ist schräg. Wollen Sie nicht doch was trinken? Haha, wusst ich’s doch. Aber keine Sorge, Sie haben‘s gleich überstanden. Für den Fall, dass Sie sich fragen, ob ich Joe geholfen hab… ja, hab ich. Zumindest hab ich es versucht. So dämlich es auch war, ich hab Joe an den Fußknöcheln gepackt und mit aller Kraft versucht ihn da wieder rauszuziehen. Hätte er mich vorher nicht zu Brei geschlagen, hätte ich womöglich sogar was ausrichten können… aber ganz ehrlich: mein Gefühl sagt mir auch heute noch, dass wohl auch Mike Tyson und Hulk Hogan zusammen ihn da nicht mehr rausbekommen hätten. Ein paar Sekunden lang spielten das Miststück und ich die wohl abgefuckteste Version von Tauziehen die es je gegeben hat, danach ging alles verhältnismäßig schnell. Joes Beine verschwanden mit einem einzigen, schnellen Ruck in den weißen Dampfschwaden und ebenso schnell schlug die Türe hinter ihnen zu. Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt völlig irre, doch gerade als ich dachte, es wäre vorbei, tauchte Joes Gesicht in dem kleinen Fenster der Türe auf. Er drückte sich die Nase am zerkratzten Glas platt und ich glaube er schrie meinen Namen. Sicher bin ich aber nich, denn ich habe keinen Ton gehört. Schon im nächsten Moment hat ihn etwas ruckartig vom Glas zurückgezogen und danach war endlich Ruhe. Das Ende von Joe… und auch das Ende des Miststücks. Die Türe hat sich von dem Tag an nie wieder geöffnet, wissen Sie? Sie lässt sich auch nicht mehr öffnen, ich hab’s ein paar Mal aus Neugier heraus versucht. Was denken Sie… ob so ein Ding Winterruhe halten kann? Oder womöglich Verdauungsschlaf? Wie gesagt, Joe war ein großer Kerl. Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass der einem verdammt schwer im Magen liegt. Ja, ich hab sie behalten. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht von ihr trennen. Womöglich fühlte ich mich sogar für sie verantwortlich. Stand das letzte Jahr über still und brav in der Abstellkammer. Erst gestern bin ich durch Zufall wieder auf sie gestoßen. War ne ziemliche Überraschung, kann ich Ihnen sagen! Nein, nicht, dass sie noch da war, sondern wie sie auf einmal aussah! Blendenweiß, geradezu fabrikneu, inklusive glänzenden Chromgriffen. Das alte Miststück hat sich richtig hübsch gemacht. Was? Nein, haha! Doch nicht für mich! Nein… aber wissen Sie, ich helfe Britta in letzter Zeit öfter bei der Frauennothilfe und da gibt’s so ‘n junges Mädchen. Süßes Ding mit viel Makeup, rennt oft gegen Türknäufe oder fällt Treppen runter, Sie wissen schon. Ihr Freund hat demnächst Geburtstag und sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie noch ein Geschenk für ihn sucht… Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod